


We wish you a Merry Christmas! - 8. Action ou Vérité ?

by Isa_Faradien



Series: We wish you a Merry Christmas! [8]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Advent Calendar 2014, Bird Bros - Freeform, Crack, IronThunder - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Strip Tease, Stucky - Freeform, Truth or Dare, We wish you a Merry Christmas
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 00:30:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3549308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Les Avengers se réunissent pour jouer à une partie d'Action ou Vérité, et certains gages sont plutôt intéressants... [Léger CRACK]</p>
            </blockquote>





	We wish you a Merry Christmas! - 8. Action ou Vérité ?

**Author's Note:**

> Huitième numéro de cette série fraîchement repostée :p  
> J'avais déjà posté ces textes sur Fanfiction.net mais j'ai décidé de reposter l'entièreté de mon travail ici... même si nous ne sommes clairement en période de Noël, mais je n'avais pas envie d'attendre jusque là xD
> 
> Rien ne m'appartient, sinon cette scène aurait été incluse dans Age of Ultron :D
> 
> Suggestion de musique : « Quiet » de This Will Destroy You.

_Principe : Beaucoup de gens aiment ouvrir une case sur leur calendrier de l'Avent pour dévorer le chocolat qui se cache derrière. Mais que diriez-vous d'un calendrier de l'Avent version Avengers ? À chaque case ouverte, un petit texte apparaît !_

 

**Jour n°8**

**Vendredi 19 décembre 2014**

**« Action ou vérité ? »**

 

L'approche des fêtes de fin d'année avait poussé Tony à inviter tous ses amis Avengers passer les derniers jours du mois de décembre à la Tour qui portait leur nom. Ravis de partager des moments ensemble loin des combats, ils avaient tous accepté.

C'était donc pour cela qu'ils étaient tous rassemblés, en ce vendredi soir, dans le salon, à organiser une partie d' « action ou vérité ». Bruce s'était lui-même mis de côté, pensant que le Hulk allait sortir s'il s'énervait trop ou s'il relâchait son attention. Alors il avait proposé de tirer au sort les gages proposés par ses coéquipiers. Chacun des autres Avengers avait marqué deux exemples d'actions et deux exemples de vérités sur un bout de papier, puis il les avait mélangé séparément dans deux boîtes différentes.

Le premier tour de table commença avec Natasha.

\- Action ou vérité ? questionna Bruce.

\- Vérité, répondit la rousse.

Le scientifique tira au sort un des petits bouts de papier.

\- Si tu devrais embrasser quelqu'un dans cette pièce, ce serait qui ?

La jeune femme ne mit pas longtemps à répondre, même si on sentait qu'elle détestait ce type de questions.

\- Clint.

L'intéressé tapa joyeusement dans ses mains, comme un enfant surexcité, et affichait un sourire qui lui faisait trois fois le tour du visage.

Après Natasha, vint Tony.

\- Action ou vérité ?

\- Action, fit bravement l'ingénieur.

\- Échange de t-shirt avec ton voisin de droite.

Tony fixa Thor d'un drôle de regard. Le dieu blond éclata de rire, et les deux hommes se plièrent au gage avec un certain manque d'entrain. Nulle description ici des tablettes de chocolat de l'Asgardien, nous pouvons simplement dire que Natasha les jaugea d'un regard appréciateur. Tony se retrouva bientôt avec t-shirt beaucoup trop grand, dans lequel il flottait, et Thor d'un t-shirt trop petit, et dont les coutures craquaient dangereusement aux niveau des épaules.

Thor était donc en lice pour le prochain tirage au sort.

\- Action ou vérité ?

\- Vérité !

\- Avec quel type de vêtement dors-tu ?

\- Je dors nu, affirma Thor sans le moindre complexe.

\- Okay, donc on va éviter d'aller le réveiller, même s'il dort jusqu'à six heures du soir, rit Sam.

Sa blague réussit même à faire sourire Natasha.

Ce fut ensuite le tour de Steve.

\- Action ou vérité ?

\- Vérité.

\- Quel type de sous-vêtements portes-tu maintenant ?

Les joues du Super Soldat rosirent un peu.

\- Un boxer.

Bucky passa en suivant. L'ancien assassin russe était étroitement collé à Steve, comme s'il craignait que celui-ci ne s'échappe.

\- Action ou vérité ?

\- Action.

\- Roule une pelle à ton voisin de gauche.

Bucky et Steve écarquillèrent les yeux.

\- Ah ! s'exclama Tony. Celle-là, c'est peut-être moi qui l'ai écrite.

Tony Stark, ou comment tendre le bâton pour se faire frapper.

\- Tu me le paieras, Stark, maugréa Bucky.

Sans plus de cérémonie, celui-ci se tourna vivement vers Steve et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. D'abord surpris, le blond se tendit, puis se laissa faire. La langue de son ami se fraya un chemin jusqu'à la sienne. Quelques secondes plus tard, tout était fini, Bucky s'étant déjà détourné, l'air gêné.

\- Wow, murmura Clint.

Les joues de Steve s'embrasèrent. Heureusement pour lui, l'attention de ses coéquipiers se reporta vite sur Sam, le prochain sur la liste.

\- Action ou vérité ?

\- Action.

\- Tu dois t'asseoir sur les genoux de ton voisin de droite pendant un tour.

Sam et Clint se fixèrent.

\- Pourquoi ça pouvait pas tomber sur ton voisin de droite ? se plaignit Hawkeye.

\- Parce qu'il a déjà l'air très occupé par Steve, se moqua Sam.

Bucky le fusilla du regard.

\- Ça, c'était pour la fois où tu m'as arraché une aile, railla Falcon.

Avant que l'ancien Winter Soldier ne se jette sur lui pour lui infliger la correction de sa vie, Sam se précipita sur les genoux de Clint.

\- Protège-moi, je t'en supplie, implora Falcon en riant.

Pour toute réponse, Hawkeye le serra dans ses bras d'une façon comique. D'ailleurs, c'était déjà au tour de l'archer.

\- Action ou vérité ?

\- Vérité. Quel type d'action espères-tu que je fasses avec un oiseau collé contre moi ?

\- Oiseau toi-même, marmonna Sam.

\- Quel Avenger – au masculin – est le plus beau ?

Clint écarquilla les yeux.

\- C'est possible de ne pas répondre ?

\- Non, lui rétorqua Bruce.

\- ... Bucky, répondit-il d'une voix si basse que personne ne l'entendit.

\- Répète un peu plus fort, s'il te plaît.

\- Bucky, réaffirma-t-il un peu plus haut.

Le concerné se tourna vers lui, visiblement surpris. Tony semblait blessé dans son amour-propre.

\- Comment ça, Bucky ? s'énerva-t-il. Je suis Tony Stark, nom de Dieu, c'était moi la bonne réponse à donner !

\- Jaloux, Stark ? railla Bucky.

Tony lui tira la langue.

\- Encore pire qu'un enfant... soupira Bruce. On recommence, deuxième tour. Natasha : Action ou vérité ?

\- Action.

\- Si tu es une femme, montre ton soutien-gorge. Si tu es un homme, montre ton caleçon, lit calmement Bruce.

Natasha soupira mais s'exécuta. Toute l'assemblée put ainsi profiter de la vue de son soutien-gorge bleu nuit, au grand embarras de Steve.

\- Tony, c'est à toi. Action ou vérité ?

\- Vérité.

\- As-tu déjà embrassé l'une des personnes se trouvant dans la pièce ? Si oui, qui ?

\- Nan, je n'ai jamais eu l'honneur d'embrasser un Avenger – et encore moins une Avenger.

Natasha lui jeta un regard noir.

\- Thor : Action ou vérité ?

\- Action.

\- Fais un bisou à ton voisin de gauche n'importe où.

Tony eut un mouvement de recul, mais Natasha le retint et le poussa dans la direction de Thor. Le dieu opta pour un simple baiser sur la joue, pas fou.

\- Steve, c'est à toi : Action ou vérité ?

\- Action, choisit le blond.

\- Fais un strip-tease (tu peux garder tes sous-vêtements). Tu ne remets pas tes vêtements avant le tour suivant.

\- Ah, celle-ci aussi est de moi, commenta distraitement Tony.

Bucky donna l'impression d'avoir de soudaines envies de meurtres. Steve rougit, et Thor plaqua Tony contre son torse pour le faire taire.

\- Lâche-moi, je veux voir le spectacle, geignit l'ingénieur.

Alors que Steve se levait, Tony – maintenant libéré de l'emprise de Thor – sortait son téléphone.

\- On ne filme pas, Stark, lui interdit Bruce.

\- Mais-euuuuh ! C'est un grand moment dans l'histoire de l'Amérique ! Je veux en garder un souvenir objectif.

Bruce le fusilla du regard, alors Tony rangea son téléphone... après avoir demandé à JARVIS, dans un court message, de garder précieusement l'enregistrement fait par les caméras de surveillance.

Bucky regardait d'un regard appréciateur Steve se débarrasser de ses vêtements un à un. Ce n'était pas un strip-tease comme un professionnel pouvait en faire, mais le simple fait de voir Captain America se dénuder devant tout le monde en valait la peine. Le blond se retrouva bientôt en boxer, sa fantastique musculature finalement dévoilée au grand jour.

Tony, Bucky et Natasha se délectèrent de cette vision, bien que de manière vaguement moqueuse pour la dernière. Steve se rassit précipitamment, le visage rouge.

\- Bucky : Action ou vérité ?

\- Vérité.

\- Tony doit inventer un gage / une question.

\- Youpi ! s'écria joyeusement le concerné. Je me demandais justement si tu avais apprécié le strip-tease de notre cher Captain ?

\- Ce n'était pas désagréable à regarder, avoua Bucky, alors que Steve lui jeta un regard teinté d'embarras.

\- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je savais que tu allais répondre ça, se moqua Tony. Bref, on peux continuer, je pense.

\- Tout à fait d'accord, approuva Bruce. Sam, tu es maintenant libéré de ton gage, et donc tu peux quitter les genoux de Clint.

\- Noooon, reste-là, s'exclama Hawkeye en voyant Falcon regagner sa place. Tu me tenais chaud, t'étais comme une espèce de bouillotte. Mais du genre vivante.

Sam rit, Tony regarda l'archer d'un drôle d'air, mais personne ne fit de commentaires.

\- Sam : Action ou vérité ?

\- Vérité !

\- Quel est ton talent caché ?

\- Je suis très fort en karaoké.

\- Il nous reste donc Clint. Action ou vérité ?

\- Action !

\- Fais le tour des autres joueurs à cloche-pied.

Hawkeye se leva et sautilla sur sa jambe gauche tout autour des canapés avant de se rasseoir.

\- On fait une troisième manche ou on arrête ? questionna Bruce.

\- Je pense qu'on a assez malmené les autres, répondit Tony. On arrête.

Ils furent unanimement du même avis. Steve s'empressa de se rhabiller, sous le regard amusé de ses coéquipiers.

« C'était une drôle de soirée » pensa Bruce, « mais qu'est-ce qu'on s'est bien amusés. »

**Author's Note:**

> Je l'admets, c'était un peu long, mais j'avais vraiment envie que Steve fasse un strip-tease. * bave * Miam !  
> (Les ficelles sont un peu grosses, je l'admets, mais c'était le seul moyen d'arriver à ce résultat :p)


End file.
